


The Return Of The Circus Man

by I_Swear_I_Lived



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Molly comes back, Other, fixit fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Swear_I_Lived/pseuds/I_Swear_I_Lived
Summary: Molly switched his coats quickly and turned around finding a magical door in the middle of the room. His friends all standing around it. Caleb gave him a smiled at him. “Welcome home Mister Mollymauck.”
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Return Of The Circus Man

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just want a happily ever after. Okay?

The whole group was surrounding Lucian’s now limp body. His head resting on Yasha’s lap. Caduceus had already healed the body. Jester was holding the diamond in her hands. 

“Are we sure we want to do this?” Fjord’s voice rang out uncertain. He had a hand resting on the purple teiflings thigh. “He may wake up as Lucian again.” 

Everyone’s faces scrunched slightly clearly not liking the idea. “We should at least try.” Jester let out a desperate whisper. “It couldn’t hurt.” She said clutching the diamond tightly.

She was wrong of course it could hurt. It could hurt a lot. But everyone wanted to believe her. Wanted to believe when those eyes opened again a Circus man would be behind them. 

“Your right Jes. Let’s figure out.” Beau squeezed Jester’s shoulder. Jester nodded slightly and grabbed the other teiflings hand. Caleb was the opposite of her hand resting near the circus man’s hand. And Veth holding on to Caleb’s coat sleeve looking at the eye on the hand near Caleb’s Caduceus behind her hand rested to her back attempting to reassure her although he felt awkward.

Jester muttered a few arcane words and the group watched as the traveler’s hands grabbed hers and the mess of red hair as the Traveler appeared behind her. “You need to convince him, dear.” It was a whisper but the words were heard by the group and helped their hope grow. Maybe he was listening. 

“Hi, Molly.” Jester sobbed out. “We miss you so so much. And I’m sorry I never got to say goodbye.” She looked up at the rest of the Nein. “We all miss you. And want to show you what we’ve done.” Jester squeezed Molly’s hand tighter with the diamond between the hands. “We may not need you, but we want you. Even if that’s selfish. We want you here with us.” Jester explained tears continuing to fall down her face. “Please come back Mollymauck.” 

After that, her hands let off a green aura and the diamond disappeared. Though they couldn’t see it that green magic went all the way up to his arm right over his heart. It lifted him a few centimeters off the ground and he landed with a huff. They sat there completely still as the Traveler faded away and eventually air filled the lungs of the Teifling in front of them. They all held still till the complete red eyes opened. 

He blinked a few times and his eyes looked up and made eye contact with Yasha. “Oh come on you know you don’t look pretty when you cry beautiful.” This caused a sob to rake through Yasha as the rest of the Nein allowed themselves to let the tension they were holding go. “I must admit the blue looks absolutely lovely on you though.” He said and then he smiled. Not the determined smile that Lucian had but an affectionate one. He squeezed his hand tightly around Jester holding his still. 

Jester giggled through her tears. “I know that laugh anywhere. Is that a certain blue teifling I know?” He asked reaching his unoccupied hand up to Caleb’s shoulder and heaved himself upward. 

“Scheisse be careful Mister Mollymauck,” Celeb said putting one of his hands behind Molly’s back supporting him. Molly looked at Caleb and smiled. 

“Why Mister Caleb. It appears I missed a lot. You clean up nicely.” The teifling said staring at Caleb for a moment and his attention brought back to Jester still clutching onto his hand. “Oh, my Jester look at you.” Is what he said bringing his other hand to rest on hers. 

“Molly?” Jester asked uncertainly trying to hold back her tears. He looked confused for a moment then squeezed her hands. 

“I mean as far as I know is that my Name is Mollymauck Tealeaf, I was apart of a circus, and now I’m a member of The Mighty Nein.” He stated seemingly reassuring her efficiently. 

He turned his head seeing Beau. “Not you too. What’re all the tears for?” He said removing his hand from Jester’s and whipping a tear off of her cheek. 

“You’ve been dead for like six months dumbass I’m allowed to cry,” Beau said whipping the rest of her tears stubbornly. Six months that explained a lot. He looked down sense he felt a pressure on his thigh and when he saw the green hand he looked up. 

Fjord. “Well don’t you look positively Dashing.” Molly said looking Fjord up and down. Fjord started blushing. “Still as bashful as ever.” 

He looked down at the swords at Fjord’s side completely different. Much more pretty if he did say so himself. “Thank you, Molly.” Fjord’s accent surprised Molly. Maybe Fjord was deeper than he thought after all. 

And how could Molly not notice the man with bright pink hair? “Your new,” Molly said leaning back taking the tall man in. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Caduceus said giving him a small smile. “Well, Mister Mollymauck I’m Caduceus Clay.” Molly followed Caduceus’ hand to see a Halfling staring wide eyed at him. 

Molly looked at her for a moment. Tan skin, hair in braids, in his opinion beautiful tattoo’s around the eyes. But then he looked at her more. The countless buttons on her necklaces’, the skittish look in her eyes, and most clearly her small hands clinging to Caleb’s coat almost hiding behind him. “No way Nott?” He said 

Her eyes went wide. “Um, kinda it’s Veth now.” She explained the voice made it clear that was Nott.

Molly smiled tilting his head to the side. “Why aren’t you adorable.” He said and Nott well Veth gave him a small hiss. You can take the girl out of the goblin but not the goblin out of the girl. “Your all lovely and this is lovely but. What the fuck is happening.” Molly said looking around and everyone froze for a moment. 

“Caleb, can you make the tower?” Beau said looking up at the Wizard. Caleb fiddled with hands for a moment. 

“Ja Ja I can just give me a second,” Caleb said standing up and turning around. With that everyone started standing up. 

He felt Yasha’s arms from behind him lift him to his feet. “Does anyone need to be healed?” Caduceus asked looking around as Beau and Fjord raised their hands. 

“Hey.” No-Veth’s voice said and he looked down at her. “Here circus man.” She said handing him a coat. His coat. “I fixed it best I could. Plus that coat doesn’t look like you. Molly looked down at what he was wearing she was right of course but this was all happening very fast.

Molly switched his coats quickly and turned around finding a magical door in the middle of the room. His friends all standing around it. Caleb gave him a smiled at him. “Welcome home Mister Mollymauck.”


End file.
